


Long Distance

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and OFC are apart due to work obligations. They stay connected the old fashioned way: phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Long Distance: A Tom Hiddleston One Shot

Author: Ophelia Tagloff

Which Character: Actor Tom

Summary: Tom and OFC are apart due to work obligations. They stay connected the old fashioned way: phone sex.

This fic is rated Mature. NSFW. 18+

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Dirty Talk, Phone Sex

A/N: There is no discernible plot in this fic. It is porn. If that's what you're looking for, read on. Also, it considerably shorter than my normal pieces. I'm afraid I felt forced to write this, to get it out of my head. It was like exorcising a playful, but tormenting demon. I'm glad to get it out, maybe now I can move on .. If I don't keep rereading.

\-----

“Damn it. I can't seem to get it up and working,” Tom said, “Oh, God. I'm sorry, darling. This has never happened before.”

 

“It's fine, love,” I answered, “ We can just talk.”

 

“I don't want to just talk. I want to see you,” he complained into the phone.

 

It was hard on both of us when Tom was on location. Dating an actor presented a few challenges: long stretches of time spent apart, fans - male and female - throwing themselves at him, threateningly gorgeous co-stars. We were leaning how to make it work.

 

For now, Tom was intent on getting Skype to work.

 

“Damn. It won't load. What time is it there?” he asked.

 

“Eleven p.m.”

 

“Shit. You've got work tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“And I have to be on set in,” he paused, checking his watch, I was certain, “seven hours. Fuck. Why won't this work?”

 

“It's fine,” I repeated, “We'll talk. The wifi signal might be stronger tomorrow.”

 

Tom sighed. I heard the rustling and creaking sounds of him getting situated in his bed. I was in my own already.

 

I heard him sigh. “So what are you wearing?”

 

I laughed, “Slow down, cowboy. Let's get caught up first.”

 

“Alright,” he said, “how was your day?”

 

“Good, and your day?

 

“Great. What are you wearing?”

 

“Behave yourself."

 

“Ah, playing hard to get, I see. I do enjoy that game.”

 

I could hear the mischievous smile in his voice. His already appealing accent took on a seductive timbre. He was intent on his goals tonight.

 

"How was filming today?" I asked.

 

"Fine," more jostling sounds came from his end.

 

"Tom?"

 

"Ehehehe. Sorry. Just taking off my shirt."

 

He let out a soft grunt.

 

"You alright, love?"

 

"Yes, of course. Long day, I suppose, and missing you terribly."

 

I smiled, "Well I'm here now, and all yours."

 

"Mmmm. What a tempting thought," he spoke with that low, sensual tone again, I felt his voice vibrate through my bones.

 

"Are you trying to get me into bed, Mr, Hiddleston?"

 

"Aren't you already in bed?" he asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"So it's working, then," he quipped.

 

I laughed lightly, trailing my fingers up my bare thigh, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a challenge."

 

He exhaled audibly, almost a moan, "You are exactly the right amount of a challenge. So...."

 

"So..." I sighed.

 

"Are you going to answer my original question? Or should I fill in the details with my imagination?"

 

"What question is that?"

 

"What .. in the hell .. are you wearing?" he pleaded, his tone quiet yet gravelly. I was instantly reminded of his mouth next to my ear, his lips gliding along the column of my neck, his hands busy unfastening whatever clothing that was acting as an unnecessary barrier between our naked bodies.

 

"Um.. nothing special.." I began, "that t-shirt you left at my place, the one with the grayish-blue front and the white back. And panties, boy shorts. Black."

 

"Are those the knickers that cover only half of your delicious ass?"

 

I smiled, "I believe so, yes."

 

Tom exhaled again. I could see him, pursing his lips and blowing out a stream of air, long and slow. If I was correct, he was running his fingers through his curls as well.

 

"Fuck," he groaned quietly.

 

"Problem?"

 

"Yes. I'm afraid you've put me in a bit of an awkward position."

 

"What position is that?"

 

"Let's just say, I'm going not going to be able to behave like a gentleman much longer."

 

I laughed. "Oh, really?"

 

"Really. I've got this visual now, you see, and it's ruined me," he paused, "do you want to know what it is?"

 

"Suit yourself," I said, trying to sound coy, but in reality I was gnawing on my lower lip, feeling flushed already.

 

"I know exactly how you look right now. Your gorgeous breasts moving freely under that shirt. Your legs are bare, and the shirt ends right below your ass. Fuck, you've got me so hard, just imagining you."

 

"I wish I could say I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, I know you're fucking not. How are you laying in bed? Tell me exactly."

 

"Um.." I tried to explain my position, "I'm on my stomach. Propped up on my elbows. My knees are bent, with my feet up and my ankles crossed."

 

"Godammit, you know if I was there, I'd walk up behind you..."

 

"Yes."

 

'..and grab your ankles.."

 

"Mmmhmm..."

 

"..and slide my hands up your thighs."

 

"I know, I would open them for you, so you could stand between them," I said.

 

"Yes you would, love. You always open your legs for me, don't you?"

 

"Always."

 

He chuckled knowingly. "That's a good girl. Do you know what I'd do then?"

 

"Tell me," I breathed, I allowed my fingers to trace my jawline and neck.

 

"I'd slip the shirt over your perfect ass. So I can see it. Do it, darling, pull your shirt up."

 

I reached down past my hips and slipped the shirt up.. "Alright. It's up."

 

"How far?"

 

"To my waist."

 

"Perfect. Are your legs open, darling?"

 

"Yes, " I breathed, "but I'm at a disadvantage here. I don't have a visual. Now, you tell me - exactly - what you're wearing."

 

"Black sweat pants."

 

"And?"

 

Tom was silent.

 

"Jesus... and you're hard?"

 

"Almost painfully so."

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I bet that doesn't leave much to the imagination."

 

"No, it's pretty obvious."

 

"And you're on your back. Where are your hands?"

 

"Holding the phone," he teased.

 

"And the other one?"

 

"My stomach."

 

"Exactly where?" I raised my eyebrow.

 

Tom laughed under his breath. "Well," he said, "you know that line of hair below my belly button?"

 

"Oh."

 

I could imagine his silent smirk, he knew what he was doing and I was allowing him - no inviting him - to taunt me beyond what I could handle. I was skipping happily toward my own downfall.

 

"Darling." he said.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Keep your legs open."

 

How did he know I had been squeezing my thighs tightly together to alleviate some of the pressure between them?

 

I slid them open. "They're open."

 

"That's lovely. Now wider."

 

"Tom.."

 

"Mmmm..I'm standing behind you, between your spread legs, stroking my lower stomach, staring at your gorgeous ass. Now open your legs wider so I can see my prize."

 

"Your...your prize?" the arousal he was building in me was starting cloud my mind.

 

"Your cunt, darling. Let me see it."

 

I moaned at his choice of words. I spread my legs apart as far as I could.

 

"Tell me, are they spread?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then tell me," he prodded.

 

"I've opened my legs for you."

 

I heard his sharp intake of breath, "Perfect. Now close your eyes. I'm right behind you, sliding my hand up your thigh, tracing the line of your knickers with my finger. Tell me what you want."

 

"I want you to touch me."

 

"Ah, but I am.."

 

"More." I breathed.

 

"You have to tell me where."

 

"Between my legs. My...cunt."

 

Tom chuckled darkly, "Oh, you are a greedy girl. So, as I am tracing the line of your knickers, I follow that line between your thighs, still tracing the edge. I'm brushing my knuckles against your hot cunt."

 

"More. I need more. Please."

 

Tom's voice started to sound strained, "I dip just my finger under the fabric to see how wet you are. Are you wet for me, darling?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But how do you know?"

 

"I just know."

 

"I don't believe you," he pouted.

 

"Tom, I.."

 

"Move your hand between your legs. Slowly. Part your lips with your finger. Are you doing it?"

 

"Yes.."

 

"Slide your finger past your clit, slip it inside."

 

I followed his instructions, brushing over my clit, causing my muscles to jump, I pressed my finger into my slit, "Oh, god."

 

"What is it, darling? Tell me."

 

Everything seemed more intense than usual, heightened by our words. I crooked my finger toward my navel, "God, it feels good."

 

"What does? You have to tell me. What feels good?"

 

"My finger inside my .. cunt. Oh, god."

 

"Now tell me, are you wet for me?" Tom asked.

 

"Yes. God. I am."

 

"Good girl, pump your finger in and out slowly. Fuck your tight cunt with your finger. Like I would if I was there."

 

"Yes...fuck."

 

"Keep going. I want your hand sopping wet." he growled.

 

"It is."

 

"It is what?" he asked, knowing that making me say the words turned me on even further.

 

"My hand, it's wet."

 

"Oh, that's a good girl. I bet you look fetching right now, on your belly in your bed with your legs wide. Fucking yourself and writhing on top of the blankets like a whore," Tom gritted out. I imagined him, jaw clenched, fists at his side, struggling to maintain control.

 

He grunted softly. "Your fingers, bring them to your mouth."

 

"Alright," I brought my moist hand by my face.

 

"Suck."

 

I was already too far gone to question anything he told me to do. I drew my first two fingers between my lips and cleaned them, moaning loudly.

 

"Oh, you little tease," Tom pouted, "I'm jealous. Tell me how you taste."

 

"Delicious, Tom. I want you to taste me. Not just from my fingers. I want your face shoved up into my cunt. I want you to eat me alive. Devour me."

 

He held back an exasperated laugh, the sound coming out as a huff, "Fuck, you're going to make me come and I haven't even touched my cock yet."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I"m struggling to be a gentleman,"

 

"That just won't do," I said, turning the tables, "Is your cock aching, Tom? Is it hard and dripping?"

 

"Fuck. Yes. It's so hard. Dripping. Aching for you." he murmured.

 

"Then you need to touch it. Do this with me."

 

"Get on your back," he ordered.

 

I rolled over.

 

"Tell me," he said.

 

"I'm on my back. Tom."

 

"Take off your knickers and pull your shirt up so I can see your breasts, but leave the shirt on. I want you to wear it as you cum, and when I get home, it's the first thing I'm putting on."

 

"So dirty," I chided.

 

"Yes I am. Now, tell me what to do."

 

"The pants come off, and grab your cock in your fist."

 

I heard him moving, kicking off his pants, then sigh as he went still.

 

"Now, hold your cock and tease your balls," I told him. I was lightly stroking my labia, "How does that feel?"

 

"Fucking great," he said, teeth clenched.

 

"That's very nice," I mused, bringing my hands up to my breasts, cupping them and teasing my nipples,"now stroke your cock, but take your time."

 

I heard Tom moving around, a drawer opening and closing. I waited, he was getting something to use as lubricant. I knew the exact moment he started stroking - he hissed through his teeth.

 

"Tell me what you're thinking about." I said, my hand making its way down my stomach, tracing little circles over my soft skin.

 

"Your hands are on my thighs...you're leaning over me...your mouth is open.."

 

"Mmmm. Yes." I purred, "let me take your cock in my mouth."

 

"Fuck, yes. Put your mouth on me."

 

"I'm going to lick my lips to make them wet and rub them over the head of your cock. Then twirl my tongue over the ridge."

 

Tom moaned, "Oh god."

 

"Tell me what you want," I teased him, drawing him out as he had me.

 

"I want to put my hands in your hair, hold your mouth on my cock... I ...fuck.. I want to fuck your mouth."

 

"Do it." I commanded.

 

His breathing was coming faster. "Do you like it when I fuck your mouth darling?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Fuck.. you love it.. it makes you so wet."

 

I had begun working my clit, slowly at first, teasing the tender bud to attention, then with more intensity, focusing on the swollen area surrounding it, alternating sides. I moaned with the building pleasure.

 

Tom's breath was coming in short bursts now, his release certain. "Oh.. my.. god.. your fingers.. you've got them in your pussy, haven't you? You're playing with yourself while you suck my cock, aren't you?"

 

I could feel heat building in my belly. "Yes..I... I .. can't help it."

 

His voice was strained. "Mmmm.. and your fingers, are they nice and slick? Ahh...soaking wet..."

"Yes... so wet. Slippery." I was making less and less sense as my orgasm became imminent.

 

Tom's teeth were fully clenched, words forced out between them, "I want you... to take your hand... ah... and ...slide it on my cock. I want to be wet from you. Fuck.. and.. I want you to taste it on me... to clean me with your mouth."

 

I arched my back, "Tom, I'm so, so close..."

 

"Jesus. God. Damn it.." Tom cursed, not out of frustration, but from lack of adequate words, "I ...uh.. fuck.. pull you off me. Pin you to the mattress, your hands above your head."

 

"Fuck me, Tom," I dipped my fingers into my cunt, thrusting against my g-spot.

 

"Yes. I am fucking you... I am fucking you so hard... Oh, god, and you're writhing under me, struggling .. but I've got you pinned down.. fuck.. cum for me.. cum.." Tom trailed off, the only sound was his labored breathing.

 

I heard him panting, groaning through his teeth. I imagined him stroking his cock, naked, his hands furiously working, his head thrown back, veins strung and pulsing in his neck, jaw tight.

 

Tom growled, "Fuck. I'm close.. I need to hear you... please, darling, let me hear you cum..."

 

All the factors came together perfectly. The ball of heat in my stomach unraveled, like a string being pulled slowly from my womb. My thighs seized. My muscles grabbed at my fingers, my clit throbbed and pulsed. I let out a long moan, "Oooohhhh, Tom... oh my god. Yes, Tom, yes."

 

"That's it darling, that's a good girl. Milk my cock, come all over it. I'm going to keep fucking you.. ah... fucking you so fucking hard until .. oh god... fuck... I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum..."

 

I heard Tom meet his release with a series of grunts, then a long moan as he spilled all over his long fingers.

 

"Oh, god.. Fuck, darling, fuck...," he muttered throughout, a obscene prayer.

 

We lay together, each in our own beds. our breath evening out. I pulled the shirt down over my sweat-soaked body.

 

"Wow," he said.

 

"Yeah, I was gonna say.." I replied.

 

He laughed under his breath, "Tomorrow, I hope I can get Skype up and running."

 

"Why?" I asked, "You didn't have fun tonight?"

 

"Oh, on the contrary. That's what gave me the idea for tomorrow."

 

"What's that?"

 

"You. With your legs open for me. In front of the camera."

 

I giggled, "Is that right?"

 

"Mmmmhmmm.. and if you're a very good girl, darling, I might be persuaded to put on a little show for you as well."


End file.
